


i'll take care of you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Changbin, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Eventual Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, No Lube, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Urination, Watersports, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho's the only normal person Changbin has sex with.





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i thought of this whole thing while watching shrek 2, man. this is it, the atrocity that was born thanks to shrek. changho is the superior ship srry
> 
> anyway kudos to my beta changkanta bc he saved this whole thing, without him it would be one big (tm) mess. thanks man

_ Changbin needed a break. _

 

It's not that his life was throwing an unbearable amount of stress at him and holding him back from performing the simplest tasks – it was,  _ really _ , nothing like that. But amongst a frustrating string of events that always led back to  _ Felix _ and  _ Hyunjin _ bickering over Changbin's undivided attention whenever they could grab the chance, he concluded he was in a  _ desperate _ need for a break from the frustrating pair.

 

Of course, he didn't mind the amount of praise  _ and _ affection he would receive from the two boys on the daily –  _ how could he not? – _ but both of them would shamelessly barge into Changbin's uneventful life at the most inappropriate times. Changbin's mind still couldn't stray away from the distant memory of Hyunjin sneaking in his bed at a dead hour of the night only to bump into a half-awake Felix cuddling the rapper's side comfortably, or the one time when Felix  _ insisted _ on showering with the elder, leaving behind a frustrated Hyunjin to take his anger out on an unsuspecting Seungmin.  

 

It  _ should _ have been obvious what the two wanted from him judging by their glances that they hastily exchanged with Changbin even when the others were looking. He gave it to them, he gave it  _ all _ to them, every little piece of him; it all belonged to Felix and Hyunjin, and the two wasted no time in capturing Changbin as theirs.

But, frankly enough, Changbin wasn't all about the whole commitment thing – he couldn't simply lock himself away and become out of touch when it came to the others. Hyunjin’s threatening words were still engraved and fresh in his mind – _ ‘You’re only mine, _ _ understand? _ ’ – yet instead of carving a reasonable amount of fear into his very being, it only urged Changbin more  _ and  _ more to come in touch with the one he’s been yearning for the longest time.

 

With Hyunjin’s words buzzing just barely above the silence of the long hall in the back of Changbin’s mind, they were easily forgotten and thrown into an endless abyss that was sheer ignorance. He didn’t have it in himself to comply to shallow orders thrown around by a boy younger than him; just  _ who  _ would allow that?

 

☆

 

_ “Minho-hyung.” _ Changbin whined the exact moment when he stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him, his dark eyes flickering around the small dorm until they landed on a figure laying idly on his bed. Minho’s eyes were glued to the glaring screen of his phone, fingers holding tightly onto the small device in his grasp. Most, if not all of his attention was fixated on the frustrating mini-game he’s been playing for the past two hours and still couldn't complete, no matter how hard he tried to beat all the levels.

 

The elder flinched, eyes quickly straying to where Changbin was standing in front of his bed. Reluctantly putting his phone away, Minho could feel his body temperature grow higher with the oncoming confusion that followed, his face immediately curling into a small scowl. Their eyes met, and Changbin took a short step back, fingers fiddling with the hem of his white hoodie. “Yes, Changbin?” The brunette inquired while sitting up, phone long forgotten and thrown under his pale blue pillow.

 

With nothing more than a quiet huff, Changbin reached out to take ahold of one of Minho’s shirts laying on the floor; he flicked the soft material between his thin fingers before eventually casting the older male a timid look. “I don’t know what to do.” Changbin explained hastily, words slurring together into an embarrassed mess that even Minho could barely understand, despite the fact that Changbin’s pronunciation was often sharp and on point; tonight, however, that wasn’t the case.

 

Raising an eyebrow in question, Minho sat cross legged on his bed, watching Changbin disregard what little clothes he had on and replace them with  _ his _ orange shirt. It clung to his small frame in a way that it reached the middle of his thin, milky white thighs, bringing out the thin curves of his legs and the lustrous skin that was now exposed to the elder. Minho  _ barely _ had it in himself to glance away and keep his eyes from lingering on Changbin longer than they should; he knew better than to fall apart and lose his control around the younger male.

 

Without showing much of his anticipation to hear what had gotten to Changbin this time, Minho patted the free space in front of him. The younger was quick to follow, sauntering over to the brunette and snaking his way onto the bed, crawling over to Minho.  _ “Mommy.” _ Changbin whined lightly, the noise rumbling in the back of his throat as he nuzzled his head against Minho’s lap, hands holding onto his boney hips in hopes of keeping him locked in one place. “They won’t leave me alone.” Changbin trailed off, legs shifting around until he was sprawled comfortably on his stomach, a pillow settled between his knees.

 

Exhaling through his nose, Minho let his left hand come down to rest on Changbin’s scalp. He flicked the thick, dark locks through his long digits, taking in the softness of Changbin’s short hair; he pulled a little on the curls, eliciting a soft hum from the younger boy below him. “Who, kitten?” Minho whispered, leaning his head down until his plump lips were just a mere inch away from Changbin’s left cheek.

 

Whining at how close Minho was, Changbin moved his legs around until the pillow was nestled comfortably between his thighs. It added brief friction to his crotch, and with each move that Changbin left behind, it brushed up, rubbing just slightly against his groin. “Hyunjin and Felix.” Changbin grumbled, raising his head to look at Minho through his long, curly eyelashes. He easily made out the gentle smile that was caressing Minho’s pretty face ever so slightly, but Changbin opted not to make a comment about it just yet.

 

A soft hiss slipped past his lips when the pillow finally pressed into his crotch; Minho was quick to lean back and let go of Changbin, narrowed eyes boring through Changbin’s own, half closed ones. “It’s okay, babygirl. Mommy will take care of you now, okay?” The elder reassured, his nose scrunching in the slightest as he watched how Changbin’s composure crumbled before his very own eyes.

 

Changbin rutted against the blue pillow between his legs, easily adding friction to his ever-growing erection and gasping softly once he felt his body temperature start to grow, blood quickly rushing to his face. “ _ Please _ , mommy.” Changbin begged – though, he wasn’t sure for  _ what _ exactly – before his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shut tightly, hips thrusting and slamming into the soft pillow.

 

“Look at you. Fucking that pillow because you’re so needy for mommy, huh?” Minho cooed, his gentle hand coming down to brush Changbin’s dark bangs out of his half-lidded eyes. Changbin nodded, allowing a soft, broken moan of Minho’s name to set itself free from his tense form, his tongue lolling out lewdly and lapping up, eyes prying open and meeting Minho’s. He nodded fervently, pursing his lips in a straight line as his hips thrusted back and forth, feeling his leaking cock harden each time it was pushed up and against the soft pillow between his legs.

 

“Is it because you didn’t take Felix and Hyunjin’s cocks up your ass for a long time?” Minho continued on, leaning back on his hands and watching Changbin fuck the pillow in utter silence. The corners of his lips curled in a small smirk when Changbin confirmed his suspicions with a breathless grunt, finally letting go of Minho and placing his hands in front of his face, as if he was unsure of what to do with them anymore.

 

_ “Speak up already, bitch.” _ The brunette grumbled, voice trailing off in a dry growl once Changbin arched his back, hips jerking in small circles around the small cushion between his legs. “ _ Yes _ , mommy. I miss having cock up my ass.” The younger was quick to answer, his face an embarrassing mix of red and pink. The blush that was smeared across his cheeks so cutely made it  _ unusually _ hard for Minho to hold back a soft giggle that slipped into the tense atmosphere hanging between them, loosening it up just a tiny bit.

 

It didn’t take the older male much longer to start shifting around on the bed as well, pulling himself up and onto his knees. Minho allowed himself to spread his legs a little, narrowed eyes lingering on the sinful image sprawled out before him; Changbin was  _ hot _ , there was no point in denying that.

 

“Come here, baby.” Minho purred at the younger, motioning with his hands and pointing at his lap. Changbin, amidst his high pleasure, managed to drive his movements to a complete halt. Even with the pillow being his one  _ and _ only source of pleasure at that moment, he spread his legs a little and wriggled away from his previous spot on the wrinkled bed. The pillow was now forgotten behind Changbin, shamelessly thrown onto the floor when he kicked it off with his foot.

 

Changbin turned his limp body to the side and sprawled himself across Minho’s lap. His hands came back to rest in front of his face, fingers holding tightly onto the sheets as sheer anticipation coursed through his veins, rendering him motionless and eager for Minho to do something  _ already _ .

 

Just as Changbin was about to complain and point out the obvious lack of contact between the m to the older boy, Minho’s right hand landed on the middle of Changbin's back; he massaged the younger,  _ slowly  _ so, easily eliciting a breathy hum from Changbin. Minho wasn't so quiet either, whispering sweet nothings into thin air and digging his fingers deep into little bumps on Changbin's defined back.

 

His warm hand trailed down, coming to an unexpected halt when it pressed against Changbin's exposed plump butt. The younger flinched almost instantly, hips jerking backwards and his back arching at the feeling of Minho’s unfamiliar, yet intoxicating touch that was suddenly being laid upon him at such a slow pace.

 

_ “Changbin.” _ Minho breathed out, squeezing the pale flesh and bringing his other hand down. Spreading the boy’s cheeks ever so slightly, Minho found himself exchanging brief eye contact with the ravenhead before he gathered the strength to continue. “Who told you to wear my shirt, dirty little whore?” Minho purred lowly, ears perking up the second Changbin breathed out a soft moan at the insult.

 

“I’m sorry, mommy.” Changbin was quick to apologize through a broken whine. Burying his red face into the comfort of Minho’s messy sheets, he nuzzled them ever so slightly and inhaled the soft scent that lingered there - they smelled like  _ Minho _ . Changbin’s brief train of relaxing thoughts was quickly broken off and cut into two when a sharp slap was delivered to his ass; he moaned loudly, head jerking back and mouth hanging agape, his tongue pathetically gliding over his bottom lip.

 

“I want you to count every time I spank you, darling.” Minho continued on, briefly rubbing Changbin’s abused cheek and sliding his palm over the exact same spot he hit just a second before. Changbin nodded all too quickly, almost as if he  _ knew _ Minho would say that; was Minho going to hurt him more? Was he going to use him like the  _ worthless _ playtoy he was?

 

Even amidst the sudden waves of pain that were excitedly rocking his body back and forth, just the thought of that made Changbin’s wet, pre-cum smeared cock twitch with anticipation. The male wriggled a little where he was locked in space, pressing his crotch against the hardness of Minho’s right knee, managing to add brief friction to himself as he did so.

 

_ “Two!” _ Changbin breathed out, feeling Minho’s hand lay another slap upon his ass, but this time on the untouched cheek. Changbin threw his head down and shut his eyes tightly, head spinning around only one thing – Minho, Minho,  _ Minho _ . He wanted more, he  _ needed _ more, and if he wasn’t going to get it, then he might as well just  _ die  _ right there, on nobody else but Minho’s lap.

_ Three, four, five, six seven – twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two. _

 

Changbin’s shaky vision was cloudy, tears pricking at their corners and threatening to roll down his cheeks if he even dared as much as to blink. His teeth were gritted, nose scrunched and eyes rolled to the back of his skull; his lips trembling and whole body shaking with Minho’s hands leaving behind brief tickles, it was hard for him to come back to his senses.

 

Changbin’s lungs contracted each time a shaky exhale was delivered, his brain stubbornly going back to the sensation of Minho groping and massaging the reddened skin that’s been abused for the past seven minutes.

 

_ “Mommy.”  _ Changbin sobbed into the softness of Minho’s bed, his eyes finally shutting tightly and tears setting themselves free from their captivity, spilling and dripping onto the pale bedsheet underneath hi m. His choked sobs remained muffled because of the silky fabric stuffed against his face; Changbin's eyebrows furrowed, pain washing over him in several waves that just  _ wouldn’t _ stop torturing him.

 

“It’s okay, angel. I’m here.” Minho purred from above him, gentle hands massaging his ass which had been blooming with soft red and dark purple for the past few moments, the two shades easily standing out among the pale complexion of his skin. Changbin flinched at every little touch but didn’t dare protest against it; he was  _ convinced _ he would break if Minho laid another spank upon his butt. His heart convulsed at the mere thought, chest heaving up and down with each shaky breath he took.

 

“Did you learn your lesson?” Minho mumbled lowly, lips pulling into a brief smile when Changbin nodded the second his words slipped into the comfortable silence. His fingertips shifted and slid under Changbin’s shirt, tickling the sensitive skin that was free for  _ him _ to touch; Minho hummed, almost as if urging the boy to speak.

 

“Mommy,  _ please _ .” Changbin hissed pathetically, shifting on Minho’s lap until his cock came in contact with the elder’s round knee. His hips rubbed in small circles, the stinging pain on his ass striking him ever so slightly each time he rutted against the other.

 

“Okay, babyboy. Lay on your stomach.” Minho instructed, paying little to no mind how Changbin’s leaking cock kept rubbing up and against his knee. He didn’t bother moving it away either; he kept his leg in one place, refusing to move it in rhythm with Changbin’s movements in an attempt to tease him even further. The younger was quick to obey, rolling off of Minho and settling on his flat stomach once again.

 

“You’re so pretty.” The elder noted, feeling his own dick twitch expectantly in the captivity of his sweatpants. Changbin, wriggling his ass slightly at the sudden compliment, shifted his head to the side and pressed his cheek into the bed, casting Minho a shy glance across his shoulder. “Really makes me want to fuck that cute little cunt of yours until you can’t walk anymore.” Minho was quick to add, his voice rising to a breathless growl.

 

Changbin responded with a deep moan, spreading his legs and pushing his aching ass into the air. All his moves were cut short when Minho laid on him, his clothed chest bumping into Changbin’s back; the younger twitched, falling utterly limp under the captivity of Minho’s body. A pair of warm lips were laid on the spot where Changbin’s neck met his left shoulder – he grunted, feeling Minho’s warm tongue leave behind kitten licks, lapping at his skin in a way that left Changbin gasping, almost as if he was wordlessly begging the boy for  _ more _ .

 

Minho’s clothed dick rubbed against Changbin’s abused ass, nothing more than a soft moan slipping past the elder’s lips and into Changbin’s ear. Changbin was  _ unbelievably _ hard at that point; his willpower to stay quiet crumbled the second Minho began to suck on his exposed neck.

 

“Please, Minho, I need it so  _ bad _ .” Changbin pleaded and  _ pleaded _ , shifting his head to the other side and exposing more of his long, pale neck to the elder. He felt Minho’s lips curl up in a smile against skin, but it wasn’t until Minho pulled his head away that he spoke up. “What do you need, darling?” Minho thrust his hips against Changbin’s ass, slamming his cock into it and breathing out. “Mommy won’t know unless you tell me.”

 

“I want to suck on mommy’s cock.” Changbin mumbled, voice lowering to a soft whisper when Minho lifted himself up; his hands landed on Changbin’s hips, squeezing ever so slightly as if to get the boy to turn around on his own. Changbin did just that, struggling under Minho’s weight but managing to maneuver his body onto his back, momentarily forgetting about the inevitable pain that was bound to come back when his ass came in contact with the surface of the bed.

 

“I’ll give you my cock, baby.” Minho purred, rising himself up to his knees and taking ahold of the waistband of his sweats. “Will you milk me dry?” Giving off a soft, barely audible huff, Minho arched an eyebrow; with one swift move, his sweatpants were ripped down to his knees, his cock springing out and standing proud in the cold air of his dorm. Changbin’s eyes immediately went wide at the leaking dick right in front of him. He was quick to nod cutely, letting his eyelashes swoop up as he cast Minho a shy glance.

 

“Horny little slut.” Minho commented bitterly, watching Changbin tilt his head up and lap at his cockhead, giving it a soft, kitten lick. It immediately sent a harsh shiver down Minho’s arched spine, his head tilting back and eyebrows furrowing softly at the brief contact. Changbin, seeing that Minho was  _ indeed _ driven over the edge just from that soft little kiss, placed his hands on the elder’s hips and lunged forwards, swallowing Minho’s whole cock in one swift move.

 

Even when he reached the base of it, Changbin didn’t phase much. He swirled his tongue around the thick length stuffed deep in his mouth, letting Minho’s tip hit the back of his throat. It opened up sweetly, allowing Changbin to take him whole; a muffled moan fell from his lips, sending a soft vibration down the rest of Minho’s legs. “Yeah, just like how you sucked Felix off.” Minho groaned amidst the pleasure blinding him, feeling his cock repeatedly make its way through Changbin’s warm cavern.

 

The younger bobbed his head back and forth, eyes shutting tightly as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. The cock in his mouth made it hard to breathe, but even with that brief disability, Changbin  _ kept _ going, allowing Minho to go past the enclosure of just his throat. Minho’s body rocked with continuous broken moans of Changbin’s name; his hands went down to hold harshly onto the male’s head, rubbing the shaved parts of it and outlining his neat undercut. Changbin’s cheeks hollowed, tongue poking around Minho’s prominent slit and snaking its way into it when he had the chance to.

 

His soft pink muscle was quick to go back to its original position of laying flat, poking out of his mouth and licking its way up and down the thick vein that poked out from the underside of Minho’s leaking cock. “I forgot just how  _ good  _ your mouthpussy felt.” Minho stated boldly with a harsh thrust of his hips against Changbin; he fucked his face at a steady pace, smearing pre-cum all over the younger’s chin. Changbin’s face was an utter mess, drool and cum mixing in with each other and slipping into his open mouth among the mess that they made, the unpleasant taste burning hot on his tongue.

 

Changbin almost recoiled but kept up with Minho’s pace. His legs shifted up, thighs desperately rubbing against each other and adding inevitable force to his own cock that bounced up and down with each thrust that Minho delivered against his face. Changbin’s whole body was twitching with the need to shoot its load already; yet, he knew _ very well  _ that he wasn’t allowed to.

 

Changbin sucked in a breath, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as Minho forced himself onto his face. His dick filled his mouth completely, slamming into his uvula and eliciting a pained grunt from Changbin, more salty tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes.

 

“You look  _ so  _ cute in that shirt; you better  _ not _ make it dirty.” Minho warned all of a sudden in between his thrusts,  _ well  _ aware by Changbin’s face alone that the younger was so  _ close  _ to cumming; his expression twitched into a grin at that moment, delivering harsh thrusts against the boy’s face, giving him little to no room left to breathe properly.

 

With the way he was being treated like he was a useless porcelain doll, Changbin’s cock twitched cutely in the air. His legs kept jerking back and forth with each thrust, soft thighs rubbing into the warmth of his crotch - he needed to cum, he needed to cum so bad, but he wouldn't - he wouldn't for  _ his _ Minho.

 

Minho came with a low moan, his thrusts jerking to a sudden halt as he shot his warm load of cum into Changbin’s mouth. Changbin’s jaw was hurting, yet it still managed to remain locked in place; his teeth scraped up and down the soft flesh of Minho’s twitching cock, mouth opening even wider as if to eagerly welcome the salty semen into his throat. Minho’s high-pitched voice dragged to a soft, breathless grunt, his whole body jolting back once the last drop of his cum was milked into Changbin’s waiting mouth.

 

_ “Mommy.”  _ Changbin whined the moment he swallowed, dark eyes straying towards Minho’s face canvased in pure pleasure; even with the salty taste of cum lingering on the back of his tongue, Changbin finished it off with one final gulp, eyes curling in a small squint the moment he did so. His face twitched in a pout at the stinging feeling of Minho’s thick semen finding its way into Changbin’s system, the boy’s shaky hands coming up to wipe what little drool he had left around the corners of his mouth.

 

Yet, even despite the fact that both of them were blinded by sheer pleasure and uncontrollable urges, Changbin’s words were pushed off to the side, melting into temporary silence.

 

Driven away from the whole scene because of a sudden urge rendering him completely motionless, Changbin eventually found his face just a mere inch away from Minho’s. The brunette was the one who closed the brief gap between them, Changbin all but prepared for the force that came along with Minho.

 

Minho glided his tongue over Changbin's, mouth moving against the ravenhead's in a way that left him with little to no room to breathe for the second time that night. The elder moved gently and slowly, careful as to not pull on a single strand that could hurt Changbin; they both released soft, muffled groans against each other's mouth, Minho hurrying to shut his eyes tightly and delve deeper into the hungry kiss. Minho's tongue slowly found its way into Changbin's warm mouth, coyly snaking around the other boy's twitchy muscle and building up its harsh way through Changbin's helpless maw.

 

As  _ hungry _ as Changbin was to feel even more of Minho all over himself, the pleasure of kissing him didn’t last long as he had thought it would. It was only a few moments later that Minho’s head jerked back, leaving a whiny Changbin on the bed – his legs desperately kicking about as if to attempt and pull the male back towards him. Yet, Minho all but complied and as if to tease Changbin, completely leaned away from him, tongue sliding over his upper lip in a playful manner.

 

Minho’s dainty hands took ahold of Changbin’s –  _ his own _ – shirt, rolling it up until the younger’s chest was exposed to him. Gliding his wet tongue over the blunt surface of his teeth this time, Minho slid down, nestling his hips between Changbin's thin, shaky legs _. “H- Hyung.”  _ Changbin repeated himself, his now bare chest rising up and down with each shallow breath he took.

 

Aligning the top of his still hard cock with Changbin's puckered hole, Minho merely hummed in response, as if to let Changbin know that he was  _ listening _ but wouldn't bother complying to whatever the younger had in mind. Minho’s long fingers wrapped around the back of Changbin's knees just a moment after; he forced them backwards, pressing Changbin's helpless legs against his stomach.

 

“Mommy, wait.” Changbin mumbled, briefly acknowledging his rising urge to pee; he dug his teeth into the abused flesh of his bottom lip, embarrassment washing over him even at the mere thought o f fully bringing it up to Minho.

 

But Minho genuinely wanted to get those words out of Changbin, which is why, as he moved his hips in small circles, he cocked an eyebrow, a soft laugh falling from his body, “What is it, babygirl?” He pressed on, the tip of his cock resting just a mere inch away from the comfort of Changbin’s gaping hole.

 

“I need-” Changbin swallowed around the thick lump in his throat, the shameful words stuck in his head but never quite managed to make their way out. He kept his eyes glued to Minho’s unmoving body through his thick, fluttering eyelashes, ragged breaths ripping themselves from his tense body, “...to pee, mommy.” The younger breathed out, face darkening to a dull shade of scarlet red once Minho shot him a look that, if anything, only made  _ everything _ worse.

 

But instead of receiving any answers from Minho, Changbin was only met with an inevitable wave of pain that surged through him the second Minho plunged his cock into him. A loud moan reverberated in the small room; Changbin’s hands flied back above his head, fingers holding so tightly onto the silky sheets that his knuckles gradually started to turn pale, the color fusing in with a soft white hue.

 

“Be good and mommy will let you pee.” Minho stated above Changbin’s desperate pleas; his own face lighting up with a lopsided grin the second he felt his cock bury itself deep within Changbin’s tight walls that immediately started contracting around the thickness of his dick. Changbin’s back arched off of the bed, sucking in a sharp breath when Minho’s cockhead added sudden force to his bladder. His eyebrows furrowed, and as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, Changbin flinched on the bed, holding back yet another moan from setting itself free.

 

Not even a short second after and Minho’s hips were flushing against Changbin’s pelvis at an agonizingly slow pace. Yet, for the first time ever, Changbin was grateful for the pace that Minho had set up; he wanted to be a good boy for his mommy, even if it meant cutting his own pleasure short and restricting every fiber of his body to function on its own.

 

Minho held the back of Changbin’s knees tightly, spreading his legs until he was pounding into him at a better angle; the elder eased his way deep inside Changbin, the tip of his thick cock shyly brushing all around Changbin’s prostate and bumping into his full bladder. Changbin, whining and moaning out soft little pleas, felt every fiber of his being burn up each time Minho hit  _ that _ spot, over and over again.

 

“Mommy,  _ please!” _ Changbin breathed out, his raspy voice broken and hoarse. He tightened the loose muscles of his flat stomach in sheer hope of holding it in; he  _ couldn’t _ , and it was always there to remind him that if Minho dared to speed up, Changbin would burst. _ “I need to.” _ The black-haired male continued, begging pointlessly. Minho, instead, moved his head to the side, planting a soft kiss upon the skin exposed to him, leaving behind cute little nibbles all over Changbin’s skinny leg.

 

Minho kept pounding into Changbin, relishing in the warmth of Changbin’s walls brushing up and down his cock. “Your cunt is so tight, babyboy. Hold it in for mommy.” Minho whispered against the softness of Changbin’s leg, giggling in the slightest when the younger bucked up his hips, his cock bouncing up and down adorably.

 

Not long after that, Minho allowed himself to speed up – much to Changbin's dismay. His blurry vision was quick to fuse with white, the corners of his eyes stinging with tears that once again started to well up. Minho was urging him to release; it was unbearable, and if there’s anything that Changbin ever wanted to avoid, it’s disobeying Minho. But the feeling in his pulsing cock, the sensation washing up and down his lower region; he can’t shrug it off or hold himself back, despite the amount of his willpower that was gradually starting to waver.

 

“I  _ can’t _ mommy, I’m going to-…“ And at that moment, unexpected warmth enveloped Changbin’s whole body; the boy came  _ so  _ suddenly, but instead of just his thick semen shamelessly dirtying Minho’s wrinkled shirt, his bladder started to empty itself, following after Changbin’s release so eagerly that even the rapper himself barely had enough time to process what his body was doing.

 

Changbin’s high pleasure mixed in with sheer shame, but even as his eyes fluttered shut and he let loose a long, shaky moan, Minho didn’t intend on stopping just yet. The younger’s teeth clattered against each other as the bright yellow liquid seeped out of his cockhead, staining the thin fabric of the oversized shirt he was wearing; it wasn’t until a few brief seconds later that it occurred to Changbin what had went down.

 

“You’re so pretty like that, drenched in your own cum and piss.” Minho hissed out, letting go of the boy’s legs and allowing his hands to fall on each side of Changbin’s head. His movements died out for a brief second, before he opted to return to his previous pace of slamming his hips against Changbin with little to no mercy dancing along to his movements. Amidst the hectic turn of events, one of Minho’s warm hands was quick to jerk backwards, thin fingers hurrying to take ahold of Changbin’s flaccid cock.

 

More and more broken moans fell from Changbin’s agape mouth; most of them were strings of broken curses or Minho’s name, spoken so cutely that the elder’s wrist jerked harshly around the cock in his hand each time Changbin voiced himself. Minho leaned on the hand that was situated next to Changbin, his hips slamming into said boy’s body with such force that he was easily rocking his small frame back and forth.

 

_ “Mommy, right there!”  _ Changbin’s voice rose to a breathless yell, hips jerking to the side as he opened himself up even more, letting Minho’s cock pound into the deepness that was his gaping hole and his prostrate. His cock twitched softly in Minho’s hands as his dainty fingers slid up and down, each move faster than the previous one; the bed underneath them was creaking, signaling that the way they moved against each other was  _ perhaps  _ too fast and reckless.

 

But neither of the two could bring themselves to care. Their brains, clouded as ever, by nothing more other than sex, every other little thing easily drowned out by the intensifying pleasure washing over the pair.  The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the emptiness of the room; Minho’s cock pulsated and twitched in the comfort of Changbin’s tight asshole, short breaths falling from his frame as his muscles contracted each time he thrust his dick in and out.

 

“Are you going to cum  _ again _ , love?” Minho inquired with a curious tone keeping his voice in a low whisper, his hand moving up and down the small cock in his grasp in a way that left Changbin wheezing on his spot on the bed. He dug his heels in Minho’s back, toes curling with the immense wave of pleasure that followed each time Minho’s tip rubbed against the spot that made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

 

“Yes, mommy.” Changbin answered through gritted teeth, voice barely held back from a high-pitched moan. “Can we do it together?” The ravenhead continued on shortly after, air suddenly knocking itself out of him when Minho delivered a particularly hard thrust to his ass.

 

“I want to feel good with mommy.” Changbin spoke into nothingness again, his voice quickly growing muffled when Minho nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck and the brunette’s fluffy hair was suddenly pushed into Changbin’s peripheral vision. His hands were quick to react on their own and spring up, his palms laying flat on Minho’s thin back, long fingers drawing out small circles along the bumps of Minho’s prominent bones.

 

“Okay, honey. Cum for  _ mommy _ .” The way Minho’s words rolled off of his tongue and into the air between them pushed Changbin’s unstable orgasm over its long-awaited edge; his cock twitched, thick cum squirting out of the thin slit and staining the already dirtied fabric of Minho’s shirt. Changbin’s heart convulsed as his breathing was cut short; it grew shallow, each inhale and exhale bringing him down from his high.

 

It didn’t take Minho long enough to shoot his own load into Changbin. He did so with a quiet drawl, managing to drive his hips to a complete halt until they were resting idly against Changbin’s trembling body. His thick cum oozed out of Changbin’s hole, smearing itself all around the boy’s ass and some of it dripping onto the ruined sheets under them. With a whine barely quieter than Changbin’s own one, Minho forced his hips back, his cock springing out of the younger male and laying flat between his legs.

 

“Min.” Changbin trailed off, his chest rising up and down with quick pants that involuntarily grew louder in volume when Minho’s warmth distanced itself from Changbin’s body,  _ “Minnie, don’t go.” _ The ravenhead pleaded, voice dragging out in a soft whine when half of Minho’s weight lifted off of the bed. Sucking in a breath, Minho’s face was quick to fall into a small, albeit tired smile; even with his body growing immensely hot from doing all  _ that _ with a sweater clinging stubbornly to his chest, he didn’t have it in himself to disobey.

 

Huffing out a shaky breath, the brunette was welcomed into a hug with Changbin’s awaiting arms wrapping tightly around his body the moment their frames collided into each other. Minho’s sweaty face nuzzled the purple bruises that bloomed on the other’s pretty, long neck; his tongue lapped at the rest of his exposed skin, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“You’re cute, Bin. You know that?”  Minho whispered into the softness of Changbin’s neck, eliciting an embarrassed giggle from the younger. Their laughs fused in, Minho’s just a tad bit louder but quickly wavering into silence when Changbin’s giggle trailed off, laying flat with the comfortable silence.

 

 

_ “Don’t leave in the morning either, okay, hyung?” _

  
  
  
  



End file.
